<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】犬莉闺蜜谈心（詹莉/犬狼） by jilylovestag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081494">【授权翻译】犬莉闺蜜谈心（詹莉/犬狼）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag'>jilylovestag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilylovestag/pseuds/jilylovestag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小天狼星和莉莉谈他们暗恋的对象。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, 犬狼 - Relationship, 詹莉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】犬莉闺蜜谈心（詹莉/犬狼）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原链接：<br/>
https://ashes-and-ashes-dust-and-dust.tumblr.com/post/190747860134/hope-you-get-through-your-writers-block-for<br/>
作者：ashes-and-ashes-dust-and-dust<br/>
【Warning】：含一点黄色暗示跟粗言秽语超标。<br/>
“这么说你不喜欢他?”<br/>
莉莉深深地叹了口气。她粗暴地拽了拽小天狼星的头发——小天狼星假装抗议地尖叫着，甩开她的手。<br/>
“梅林,女人。你想扯掉我的头发吗?”<br/>
她做了个鬼脸。“你头发太丝滑了！我没法把它编好——细碎的发丝都绑不住了。”<br/>
“她就是这么说的。”小天狼星低声说。“强烈推荐你去‘偷马琳的护发素’。”<br/>
莉莉笑着说。“她会割掉你的蛋蛋的。”<br/>
“她可以试一试。”<br/>
“哦，我会告诉她是你说的。”<br/>
“那她就真的会这么做了。”<br/>
莉莉只是翻了个白眼。她又揪了揪小天狼星的头发，把头发用手指绞了起来。公共休息室里很安静——詹姆在训练魁地奇，彼得可能在观看，莱姆斯还在医院里。<br/>
小天狼星不知道怎么回事，由于秋分的缘故，莱姆斯上次变形尤其艰难，那夜漫长得好像白天永远不会来临。他竭力抑制住喉咙里的恐慌，紧紧地攥住脚踝，他太用力了，脚踝都开始颤动。<br/>
莉莉的手指还在他身后。“小天狼星,”她说，“你没事吧?”<br/>
小天狼星咽下口水，勉强挤出一丝微笑。“当然,”他努力笑出来。“我很好。你到底喜欢不喜欢詹姆?”<br/>
这样改变话题很笨拙，但是莉莉她耸了耸肩，放弃了刨根问底的时候，小天狼星简直想亲她。“他是个混蛋。”<br/>
“好吧，”小天狼星说，窗外有一个影子闪过——他想知道是谁在操场飞行，“但是，只是一个混蛋?还是‘他很性感——但是很傲慢——哦，梅林，我都湿了的——混蛋’?”<br/>
这次她肯定是要拽掉他的头发。小天狼星瑟缩了一下，踉踉跄跄地退了回来，发出一声呻吟。<br/>
“梅林！这只是一个问题！”<br/>
“告诉你吧，我不知道你是怎么和詹姆混在一起的。你们两个的脑袋都大得可以把湖堵上。”<br/>
“大到把大乌贼逼出家门?那可办不到。”<br/>
莉莉把他踹下去。“我觉得他是个混蛋，非常感谢。彻彻底底的浑球。”<br/>
小天狼星看着她，她的脸涨得通红，声音变弱了，眼睛牢牢地盯着地板。<br/>
“哈！你喜欢他！”<br/>
“我不！”莉莉立刻说。她的脸颊变得更红润了，小天狼星忍不住狂笑。“哦,滚你丫的蛋！”<br/>
“你喜欢他的什么?”小天狼星边笑边问，“是他的身体吗?他的魁地奇特长吗?还是他——”他哼了一声，几乎把身子弯成两半。“哦,该死的。不会是他的头发吧?”<br/>
“闭嘴！”莉莉又喊了一声，但小天狼星笑得停不下来。“你真他l妈不成熟！”<br/>
“告诉我！”<br/>
“我不喜欢他！”<br/>
“鬼信你。你喜欢他什么?”<br/>
莉莉咕哝着，拳头打在地板上。“好吧。如果我告诉你，你能他妈的闭嘴吗?”<br/>
小天狼星边笑边勉强地点了点头。<br/>
“是——”莉莉打断了。“哦,操。只是——他骑在扫帚上真好看！他的长袍和头发都被弄乱了，两腿间夹着那块该死的木头……”<br/>
小天狼星受不了了。<br/>
他笑得打滚，快笑吐了，他的牙齿碰撞在一起发出咯咯的声音。<br/>
莉莉骂骂咧咧，用枕头一遍又一遍地打他，但小天狼星不在乎。他发现自己在哭，脸颊被泪水打湿，他几乎被自己的鼻涕噎到。<br/>
“哦，我的天哪，”他终于能说出话了，“我的天啊。他双腿间的木头——”<br/>
“你说过你会停下来的！”莉莉对他发出嘘声，她的脸红得几乎跟她的头发融为一体。<br/>
小天狼星又让她用枕头打了他一下，羽毛飞进了他的嘴里，他咳嗽起来。“好吧！对不起，对不起！”<br/>
“你最好乖乖的，”莉莉一边咆哮一边把枕头一遍又一遍地打到他的脸上，“如果你告诉别人——”<br/>
“我不会的！我保证！”<br/>
“要是你敢，我就叫马琳把你咔嚓了。我发誓。你知道吗，马琳都要站一边去。我要亲自把你的蛋蛋割下来。”<br/>
小天狼星又笑得滚在地上。<br/>
他最后一次忍住了笑——莉莉恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，她的头发在她红扑扑的脸上闪着愤怒的光晕。<br/>
“我不会告诉任何人。我发誓。”<br/>
莉莉把他推开，叹了口气，用手捂住脸。“哦梅林。我真是一团糟。”<br/>
小天狼星走到她身边，让她把头靠在他的胳膊上。“我知道。”他说，莉莉从侧面狠狠地戳了他一下。<br/>
“该死！疼！”<br/>
“不疼我干嘛戳你。”<br/>
“真粗鲁！”小天狼星叹了口气，盯着天花板。“我是认真的。”他咧嘴一笑，莉莉对这个双关冷笑话翻了个白眼。（serious老梗了）<br/>
“好了好了！我只是觉得……哇。这是一个沉重的任务，你那番色l情的真情大告白。就跟我看到莱姆斯时脑子里想的一样。”<br/>
莉莉眨眼。“什么?”<br/>
“什么?”<br/>
一团红色的云遮住了他的视线。莉莉俯在他的脸上，她的头发垂到他的眼睛和嘴里。他把她的头发吐出来，叹了口气。“莉莉。”<br/>
“你喜欢莱姆斯吗?”<br/>
小天狼星愣在原地。“你说什么?”<br/>
“莱姆斯。”莉莉的声音很平静。“你刚才说了'这是一个沉重的任务，你那番色l情的真情大告白。就跟我看到莱姆斯时脑子里想的一样’”。<br/>
"我没有..."小天狼星没底气地说。"哦我操了。”<br/>
莉莉仰起头笑了。<br/>
莉莉笑得很厉害，她的肩膀颤抖着，用手背擦去眼泪。小天狼星有一种可怕的似曾相识的感觉，用一只手抓起枕头，让它朝莉莉的后背扔过去。枕头成功扔中她，羽毛都飞出来了，却没能止住笑声。<br/>
“他l妈的伪君子，”她笑道，“你这个十足的伪君子，那样取笑我——”<br/>
“不是——”<br/>
“哦，莱姆斯和他的书，还有他的小臂都像我的一样鼓了出来——”小天狼星扑向她，用枕头打了她——她尖叫了一声，尽管他朝她扔了一把羽毛，她还是笑个不停。“我要带他去市区，像一匹又大又坏的种马一样骑他——”<br/>
“我什么时候骑过……”<br/>
“你们他l妈的，”一个疲惫的声音从门口响起，"在干嘛？”<br/>
莉莉和小天狼星抬头看到了莱姆斯靠在墙上，看起来筋疲力尽——他的身边缠着绷带，眼袋很深，皮肤丰满而苍白。<br/>
看到莉莉倒在地上，小天狼星跪着，枕头还挂在他松开的手指上的情景，他笑了。小天狼星第一次意识到羽毛纷飞的场景是多么美丽，光线透过窗户照了进来，莱姆斯像王子一样站在废墟中间。<br/>
莉莉看了看小天狼星，又看了看莱姆斯，笑得浑身发抖。小天狼星恶狠狠地瞪了她一眼。“我们——”小天狼星发出一声戏剧性的呻吟，扑通一声倒在地上。<br/>
莱姆斯坐在他旁边，小心翼翼地伸直双腿，竭力想掩饰自己的僵硬。莉莉皱起眉头，脸上的笑容消失了。<br/>
"你怎么……”<br/>
“很好。”莱姆斯笑着说，尽管笑容没有触及眼底。“我很好。”<br/>
莉莉没有追问。她站起来，掸去短裤上的羽毛，朝门口走去。“好吧。再见?”<br/>
“当然。”小天狼星说着，朝她意味深长的眼神翻了白眼。“你别……”<br/>
莱姆斯打断了他。“詹姆会气坏的。他会割掉你的蛋蛋。莉莉，他一直在追你，却发现你跟他最好的朋友上床了。”<br/>
“为什么每个人都想割我的蛋蛋?”小天狼星呻吟。“我喜欢我的蛋蛋！他们……"<br/>
“胀吗?”莉莉一脸纯真地问。<br/>
莱姆斯噎住了。<br/>
"什么？”<br/>
“滚蛋，你去骑你的扫帚去吧！”<br/>
小天狼星也吼了起来，声音大得盖过了摔门的声音。莱姆斯迷惑地转向他。<br/>
“你会告诉我怎么回事吗?”<br/>
小天狼星摇摇头，闭上眼睛：“不，你最好别知道。”<br/>
后记：很喜欢犬莉的闺蜜情，这篇太符合我对犬莉的想象了，像兄妹那样打架又互相关心，互相八卦喜欢的对象。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>